There's Room For Two In a Closet
by Boo I scare you
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura play a little inoccent game of hide-and-seek, but things don't sound so inoccent. Crackfic or my attempt at one


Okay so I'm not a great writer and I mess up A LOT so if you guys find any spelling mistakes or grammar please point them out and anything else you didn't like, but be nice ^.^

Disclaimer: I own nothing...and it makes me sad :(

* * *

There's room for two in a closet.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura called. With a sigh she kept searching for her two close friends and teammates. Ever since Sasuke had come back Naruto and him were stuck together like glue. If you found one the other would be there too.

Everything went back to how it used to, with the exception of a few things, the three were united and happy. So today on their day off they decided to do something they haven't done in a long time...Play hide-and-seek. Sure it was childish but they always had fun and it brought back great memories.

We left of with a very happy Sakura trying to find two boy who were no where to be found. Said pink haired girl was too preoccupied looking for the two boys that she didn't notice someone walking toward her until they bumped.

"Watch o-! Oh! Kakashi-sensei." Saukra smiled, all her anger forgotten. "Hi." her teacher smiled and they walked along the hall.

"So Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" She asked looking for a conversation. "Eh? oh,nothing much just wondering around..." Sakura smiled.

"I'm looking for Naruto and Sasuke..but I can't find them" Kakashi looked down at her. "Well-" Their conversation was cut off by a loud crash. The two looked back at a small closet. That seemed were the noises were coming from.

"Ow! Sasuke! don't push!"

The two looked at each other and, holding in her laughter Sakura reached for the door again when-

"It's not my fault! It's so tight in here, I almost can't move."

"Well then don't! Every time you move you poke me!"

A confused Sakura started jumping to conclusions while Kakashi was glad he had this little 'walk'.

"Well if I had more room I wouldn't poke you. Just shut up, someone might find us."

"It's not my fault if your big self can't fit in here!

A few thuds and bangs later, Sakura was holding her nose and about to cry, while Kakashi was just sticking toilet paper up under his mask and into his nose, making a funny shape under the piece of blue cloth.

"What are you doing now, dobe?"

"I'm cramping up, I need to stretch."

"Not now! Stretch later"

"But I want to now."

"I'm telling you it's physically impossible for you to stretch in this position. Just wait."

A crash was heard followed by a grunt, and the sound of something squirting out.

"Ah! That's cold! Ugh now I'm all wet."

"Told you."

"Shut up! you pushed me!...what are you doing?"

"I'm taking off my shirt."

"I know that my question is WHY?"

"Because thanks to you now I'm all sticky."

"Fine do what ever you want."

"Oh no..."

"What?"

"I think we're stuck.."

"What? we can't be stuck! I can't lay like this forever!"

"Just calm down."

"How can I calm down when we're stuck like this?"

"Okay then just shut up."

The two outside the door had more blood on the carpet than on their body, but that didn't stop them from listening. Sakura just couldn't move from her spot and Kakashi...well he choose not to. Apparently bleeding all over the rug and not moving for a few minutes was strange behavior, so a concerned Tsunade and Iruka walked over to the two.

"What's goi-" Iruka was silenced quickly with harsh whispers from Sakura and Kakashsi. Tsunade didn't even bother to open her mouth, she wanted to know why the two were so interested in this ...whatever they were interested in.

"...Naruto could you stop squirming around? your leg is hitting my face."

"It's not my fault, your legs are taking up most of the room, I don't have anywhere to put mine."

"Okay what If I move here and you-"

Rip

"look what you did! you broke my shirt!"

"What are you talking about it you did that to your self."

"No! why would I rip my shirt?"

"Well I didn't do it. I haven't touched you."

"What a lie! You were all over me a minute ago."

"Fine whatever. I just want to finish this."

A few rustling noises later the closet was silent, except for the heavy breathing on the other side of the door. By now the people gathered outside were either passed out from loss of blood (Sakura) smirking widely or were about to pass out from loss of blood.

"You now what, I don't want to do this anymore."

"Wait, don't go! You can't just leave me here like this!"

"No, i'm leaving."

"No!"

The door suddenly swang open reviling a shirtless Sasuke on top of Naruto who was currently holding on close a giant rip running from his shoulder all the way to his belly, and both were dripping wet.

"Uhh we can explain.." Naruto said smiling sheepishly. "There's nothing much to explain anyway." Sasuke added.

In the end the boys excuse went something like this:

"We were waiting for Sakura to find us and we got bored so we (Naruto mostly Sasuke would add) Started moving around but we (Naruto) accidentally knocked some of this window washing stuff on us, so Sasuke took off his shirt cus' he was sticky and I was cramping up so I tried to stretch but...we (Naruto) accidentally ripped my shirt and then we got stuck. There end of story nothing more happened."

Most of the people were relived to hear the full story (mainly Sakura and Iruka) While the other two were getting a kick out of the whole situation. Naruto was confused at by why everyone was acting so strange during the whole story while Sasuke knew exactly why.

Sheesh if every one is like this Naruto promised not to hide in closets with unemotional basterds ever again. Those stupid perverts.

* * *

Yay my first completed story! :D hehe now I can stand my cousins visit without itching to type something. If he even finds me reading anything..or doing anything anime related he will tease me about it non stop! T.T that jerk.

Anyway thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing. And a big thanks to Lifeisaneverendingstory your like the only person who puts up with my crappy stories ;)


End file.
